


Lost Time

by ladyfarcly



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Archaic Parenting LOL, Blood and Gore ch12, F/M, First Time, Mention of Scott S3-S4, Mention of Spike/Druscilla, No Mary Sue Here, Not Keira or Karma, Original Character Death(s), non sexual spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfarcly/pseuds/ladyfarcly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I, we.... Angel I'm pregnant." Buffy said watching Angel look up, shock all over his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> * * Denotes thought
> 
> Also between the sex there is much slayage. It's not nearly as much fun. So I let you assume it's happening.

\--------------------------------------------  
Post episode Lovers Walk  
\--------------------------------------------

"I, we.... Angel I'm pregnant." Buffy said watching Angel look up, shock all over his face.

"Scott?" his voice filled with anger.

"Uh no. Not Scott. He dumped me remember? It's yours Angel, you're the only one I've been with."

"Its not possible Buffy. Vampires can't."

"Well, obviously it is. I'm 4 months pregnant." she was a little pissed off that he actually didn't believe her.

"Buffy, 4 months ago I didn't have a..... soul." An awful realization hit him. He didn't remember anything he had done when he was a demon this time. He new re ensoulment spell had blocked that. Unfortunately it still had the happy clause, Willow couldn't reverse it.

"Buffy, when I was brought back from hell, you told me I hadn't done anything drastic, I asked you pointedly if I had raped you because I know my demon well. You said no."

She looked at the floor.

"You didn't rape me Angel." he looked at her the horror dawning on him. She had had consensual sex with his demon counterpart, or she was lying.

His state of mind lately was only able to accept the fact that she was lying, for the other was unforgivable.

"Buffy... I... I... just don't believe this. I hate to say this but I think you should leave. Spike was right about a lot we can't be friends. You’re right; we're more than that. Or I thought we were."

Buffy walked away knowing he felt she was lying to him. She had no real proof, other than she knew it had happened. She didn't know how it was possible, but she was having Angel's baby one way or another. He'd believe her one-day.

\----------------------------------------------  
During episode Amends 

Buffy is 6 months Pregnant  
\-----------------------------------------------

"It's not the Demon in me that needs killing, it's the man." (Angel)

Moments later

"Am I a thing worth saving, huh? Am I a righteous man? The world wants me gone." Angel said, grabbing her roughly.

"What about me? I love you so much. And I tried to make you go away. I killed you and it didn't help. And I hate it! I hate that it's so hard, and that you can hurt me so much! I know everything that you did, because you did it to me! I wish that I wished you dead. I don't. I can't. Now I'm pregnant, and you’re just going to burn up. You don't have to believe me Angel. Go ahead, be a coward. Burn. Leave me alone to raise our child. If I can’t stop you nothing can,” she said as he moved away from her.

Both standing it starts to snow.

\-------------------------------------------------  
Buffy's Birthday

Buffy 7 months pregnant  
\-------------------------------------------------

"I'm leaving Buffy, I can't be near you and not have you. I just find it impossible believe that the baby is mine. But for your sake and the child's I'm leaving. I'll keep in touch. You were right I can make amends. I can make a difference, just not here. I'll make sure you’re taken care of. Just trust me when I say if I stay my demon will return. It's harder daily to see you and not take comfort in you."

For some reason she really couldn't comprehend, she knew he was right. He had never even so much as touched her anywhere for fear of where it would lead. Mr. Cryptic guy was back in full force. She only nodded and let him leave without an argument. He still didn't believe the baby was his. She'd not tried harder to convince him.


	2. Information

The young woman stood in front of her full-length mirror taking a final look at her appearance. Her long dark brown hair was wavy; she was much taller than her mother at 5'8''. Her slim athletic build was getting marvellous curves finally. Her hazel eyes held a depth to them that always made her seem deep in thought, broody almost. She was smart and kind. But she only saw a plain girl looking back at her.

"Keira. Come on." her grandmother called.

Taking a last look at her black Lycra pants, purple silk shirt and black leather boots she smiled. Keira grabbed her black biker jacket and left her room.

Joyce Summers waited for her Granddaughter patiently to take the 17 year old to school. However, she wasn't looking forward to having a meeting about Keira with that little troll Snyder. Keira missed far too much school lately, totally unusual for her yet, sometimes she was so much like her mother. Joyce sighed and they left the house.

As Joyce headed to the office Keira ducked out the back of the school and ran home. In the bushes under her bedroom window laid the backpack she had left there. Picking it up she ran to the bus station just making it on time to get the bus headed to LA.

Little did she know as she watched the sign say "now leaving Sunnydale" that her mother had once run away but for different reasons on a bus to LA as well.

She looked at the envelope she had hidden in her backpack. The most recent letter she had received from her mother. She opened it carefully and read it for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Dear Keira:

I'm so sorry I missed your 17th birthday. I know you understand, but I hate being away from you for so long. I know I told you about everything, right up to when I found out I was pregnant. I told you all about Angel and what he was like as Angelus without a soul. Funny I didn't really care. I did it anyway. Up till he killed Jenny Calendar I wanted him so bad. I thought if I loved him enough I could bring him back. I was so stupid. I told him I still loved him. He laughed at me, he said, "You shouldn't fuck with a demon lover or you'll have hell to pay." Oh did I pay. Just before our final showdown Willow restored his soul. I had no choice and sent him to hell. The Angel I loved. I ran away for a couple of months and shortly after I returned Faith showed up and Angel was returned but not the same.

I waited a while than told him about you. He didn't believe me. Why should he? It was impossible. Then Spike came back, I told you about him and his psycho ho, and anyhow she had dumped him. He showed up drunk and dangerous. Leave it to him to put things into perspective. As far as demons go Spikes a loveable pain in the ass though I'd never admit it. Anyhow Angel left still not believing that you were his but some boy Scott's I had seen briefly, but he made sure I could raise you, he loved me.

When you were seven Auntie Willow performed the immorality spell for me. I need the time and energy to raise you and get the information for her to keep Angel's soul in place. I love him as much today as I did then.

Angel's full name is Angelus Kieran O'Shea. I don't know where he is, he just deposits money into an account he arranged with Giles.

Grandpa Rupert and Auntie Willow will answer all your questions and I'll be home soon.

Love Mom

The letter was already a month old and she hadn't received another since.

Keira's eyes poured tears. She missed her mother terribly. She knew everything now. She had asked the right questions, fought to get the answers she so needed. She had stolen a piece of mail from her grandfather's office; it had A K O'Shea on the return address and the name of a bar. The bus pulled into the depot around sunset and she found the station bathroom to clean up in.


	3. The Set up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not a slayer." She said inching into the room. "You’re a vamp though."

She found the nightclub easily enough; she could sense major vamp presence all around. Her mother called it Spider sense. At the rear of the building she found an unlocked door and crept inside. She carefully followed the maze of dark corridors, stake up her sleeve searching the darkness for monsters. She past a long mirrored wall, not realizing she was being watched, carefully. In the distance she saw a faint light and followed it. A door was slightly ajar; she could hear the sound of a keyboard being typed on and the clicking of a mouse. Peeking in silently she saw the back of a dark-haired man. His hair was doing a stick up thing of its own. He stretched and stood, and then as if sensing her presence he spun and glared right at her. His eyes narrowed.

"Slayer" he hissed and she pushed the door open further.

"I'm not a slayer." She said inching into the room. "You’re a vamp though."

He cocked his head slightly confused then shook it off.

"What do you want kid? We're not into hiring minors and I'm busy."

"I heard you used to be nicer." She said.

"Ya, who?" He said annoyed at the intrusion.

"My Mother." Keira said plainly then she smiled and he was devastated.

Angel sat hard he knew that smile. She giggled slightly and he sucked in an unneeded breath, damn he knew that giggle too.

"You are Angelus Kieran O'Shea aren't you?" She asked

"Who are you?" He said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Keira. Keira Shannon Summers." she said.

"Buffy's, you're Buffy's daughter." he gasped it all coming together.

She nodded.

He stared at her for long moments; any doubt he had about her being his flew out the non-existent window. His own eyes were staring right back at him.

"I, she said, it just isn't possible." he was muttering

"Apparently it is. So what do I call you?" she asked sitting boldly on the edge of his desk "I just don't think Daddy cuts it right now do you?"

He shook his head " No, You can call me Angel." he said.

Just then a tall blonde man walked in. Her spider sense kicked in again.

"Bloody hell Angel I fired that idiot Brad, you need to hire a new bartender. Well...." He noticed Keira "Hello Cutie. I saw you wandering about."

"You have got to be Spike,” she said. Her mother’s description fit him to a tee. He obviously wasn't fashion conscious because she had even got what he wore correct.

"That's right Pet, who the bloody hell are you? You’re a god damned slayer," he said taking a step closer to her.

"I'm not a freaken Slayer what is it with you vamps, jeez." she complained

"Spike this is Keira, Buffy's daughter." Angel said.

Spike looked at her more carefully. "She's yours mate, what do ya know."

Spike gave Keira his killer smile and she felt weird all over, like when Zach Hamlin had kissed her last year on a dare.

Angel blinked, "Spike. Leave. Now!" he ordered. But it was too late Spike had sensed the girl's arousal the same time her father did. However he just chuckled and left. Keira had no idea what had caused that little out burst. She stood away from the desk and sat in a chair.

Angel asked her about everyone, last being Buffy. Keira told him how she never married or dated. She was lonely. How she still loved Angel. It hurt him to know all this. First he hadn't believed her about the baby, and then she practically pined every day for him. He had hoped she had moved on, been happy.

He took in his daughter’s outfit. So very much like his own taste in clothes it was scary. Finally he asked, "So how come you feel like a slayer?"

"Grandpa Rupert says it’s because of my unusual pedigree," she said

Angel had to smile; he could imagine Giles saying something like that.

"So, anything else with the pedigree?"

"Sure, I'm really strong, I help mom with the Slayer gig. Even though there's a new Slayer after Faith died. But Karma is a real stickler for the book crap. Grandpa Rupert is trying to loosen her up. As up tight as he is sometimes he can be really cool too. Oh and I have these." She opened her mouth and fangs grew at her will and disappeared without any change. "No game face though."

He merely nodded. She was cocky like her mother, bold as brass as Spike would say.

"So you made a vamp hangout?" she asked

"Sort of. Its a safe place no killing on the premises."

Her turn to nod.

"Look Keira, I'd like to talk to you further. I'll get Spike to take care of things and we'll leave."

"Actually I need you to come home with me that's why I'm here.

"What?"

Angel watched his daughter sit on his couch. His daughter. How stupid had he been? He didn't remember her ever telling him she was his for sure after the first time. The realization that Buffy had actually had sex with him as a demon scared the hell out of him, and it made him realize she loved him, no matter what he was. *I'm an idiot* he thought. Keira was going on and on. He couldn't believe what she was saying.

"And if I get through the transition without killing, my demon will die. I'll be in control for like forever."

"How long does this transition last?"

"Could be a week. I was hoping mom would make it home on time. But the thing is if I get out of control she may not be able to stop me."

"Is she ill?"

"No... She’s my mother, conflict of interest thingy, you know."

"Oh. And I will... be able to stop you."

"Well, you don't know me like she does, I guess I could ask Spike?"

"No... I'll come back with you." He saw her sly grin

"You are just like your mother." he muttered and went to make the necessary arrangements.


	4. The Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dubious consent, dream sexiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like Dub Con I suggest you skip this chapter as I will not edit it out.
> 
> So to be CLEAR, to me the dub con is not rape, if you feel that way don't read.

Keira left Angels telling him she had a room at the shelter and would rather stay there for the night. Of course it was another lie. She only sought him out because she wanted her mother happy. She wasn't ready to like him. Not yet.

"Hello Cutie." A voice said and she spun around to see its owner.

"Spike. What the fuck do you want?" She said ticked that he had startled her.

"Just like the slayer." He said she walked away and he fell in step beside her.

"Where's your girlfriend? What did my mother call her again? Oh yeah, Psycho Ho."

"Your mother would Pet. Her name was Drusilla, and she's been dust for 10 years now, thank you very much." he said dryly.

"Look fang boy..." Keira said and images of a certain brassed Slayer flashed through spike's mind. "If you think I'm gonna get all I'm sorry about it your freaken wrong okay?"

"So much like the Slayer." he muttered. Keira spun on him. Fangs showing and eyes blaze.

"Listen here Dead boy Jr. " thank you Uncle Xander she thought quickly. " My mom is strong, and beautiful and brave, don't you use that dis tone with me, or I'll do what she didn't and dust you here and now."

Spike immediately saw his error and was mildly shocked. He had pissed off a living breathing vampiress of considerable strength. He absently wondered if she really knew how strong she was.

"No insult Luv. I admire your mum. Some of the best fights I ever had next to my Dru of course."

"Good then." She continued to walk.

"Where you headed?" he asked in an uncaring but conversational tone.

"The youth hostel." she said lying.

"Yuck." he said drawing the word out. "Why don't you come stay at my place? It's close and It would really brass your parents off." he offered.

"I'm not fucking you."

"I don't expect you to," he said amused.

"Fine then, as long as we're 5 by 5 on that."

Spike smiled. It never failed no matter the generation teenagers loved to piss their parents off.

Keira only hoped to get some reaction from Angel over it. She had never done anything to upset her mother. Until now.

Once at his Apartment he told her she could take his bed and he'd use the couch. He had no intention of sleeping his night away but wanted her to rest. She looked very tired. He had her call home to tell her grandparents she was safe. Then he went straight for what he wanted.

"Why'd you bullshit Angel Pet?"

"I didn't." she defended

"Sure you did Ducks. The thing is, Angel never saw it coming. He expects you to be straight because he is your father, and you mother doesn't lie. Therefore its who you are he trusts, I however don't trust anyone right off."

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because I'll run to Daddy and spill, Who’s he going to believe, Me, he's known for almost 200 years or you he's known for 3 hours, Hmmm. Think it over Luv."

Keira sighed and told Spike how her mother was lonely, looking to fix the happy clause, the whole deal.

"Not quite as tough as you wanted us to believe then Pet."

She sighed.

"No. I'm not tough at all." She said.

"Well little one you’re in one hell of a pickle. I know your father well, you’re going to get your knickers whipped for lying and he will find out."

"I was hoping they'd be so happy they wouldn't care. Besides my mother's never laid a hand on me."

"I didn't say your mother did I Luv." He said.

On that note Keira went to bed. She had the most wonderful dreams that night.

Later after a little bit of waiting but not much Spike stood in the doorway of his bedroom watching Keira sleep. She was beautiful, and he had seen and had his share of beautiful women. He'd spent years turning them, trying to find a replacement for Dru, and then dust them when they couldn't fill the role. It had only been the last three years he had remained celibate. He had hooked up with Angel, and they had settled any differences they had ever had. Becoming the friends they once were a long time ago. This time they hadn't gotten physical though. His celibacy had been a mere grain in the eternity of his long life.

He did want the girl however. Not to turn her. He never took the women while they were mortal. This one. She was incredibly hot. Her heat radiated the room. He could feel her heat from the doorway. His raging hard on got harder. He thought about what Angel would do when he found out she lied to him. No stopping him though. She deserved a good ass whipping for lying and running away.

Against any better judgement he ever had he moved into the room. It had been so long. She was so warm. He had to taste her. Just a little. He could make her his. All he had to do was let Angel smell her scent on him and he'd flip. Angel being as traditional as he was would force Spike to marry the girl. The only thing that ever stopped Angel and the Slayer was the possibility of him loosing his soul again.

The black satin sheet slid down her body as she rolled onto her back. She was sound asleep. The urge to take her flowing heavy through him. He shook it off.

Keira dreamed. She was on a dance floor. Being held tight, looking up she saw the tall blonde vampire smile and kiss the top of her head. She leaned into him. Felling his arousal and sighed. He made her feel anything but the outcast she thought she was. She dream shifted and she was lying naked in his arms on the cool sating of the bed. His cold touch sending shivers through her, and not because of the cold. Experienced lips and tongue played with her nipples. She gasped. His hands searched her heat. The wetness soaking his fingers. "Please" she moaned softly afraid she'd awaken. His mouth moved lower she heard a faint "Please don't wake up" echo her own fear of the dream ending. Her hips began of their own will undulating under the caress of the cool fingers and wet cold tongue. He touched her most sensitive secret place and then sucked hard. Keira felt a pressure and release she had never experienced on her own. It was so intense. She cried out and settled. She slept peacefully replaying the dream in her mind over and over again.

Spike slipped from the room. More aroused than before but he'd take care of himself, this time anyway. When Keira awoke the next afternoon Spike was gone. She was a little relieved he was gone. Her dream had seemed so real now in the light of day. Of course it wasn't. She was a mouse really. A computer nerd. Textbook junkie. Too soft hearted. He was so experienced, and sexy. He would never even glance at someone like her. He was right though; he knew she wasn't as tough as she played. She wished she were.

Angel was reading and thinking about Keira's predicament on his couch waiting for the sun to set before heading to the club. He could have left through the tunnels but didn't want to go yet. Spike came in the rear entrance of the apartment that was an entry form the tunnels that linked both their apartments to the club. He looked up and smiled at his partner.

"Where the hell were you last night?" he asked good naturedly, until a familiar scent hit him. The same one from yesterday when Keira reacted to Spike in his office. His eyes narrowed.

"I made sure your daughter had a comfy bed to seep in."

"What did you do Spike." All kindness was gone from his voice. Spike almost winced.

"She's quite persuasive, you know, it was fun, Kept going on about wanting to thank me for..." that was as far as he got before Angel rose from the couch, cold cocking him and knocking him to the ground.

"Does shot gun wedding sound fun?" he heard before everything went black.

At sunset Keira figured her father would be at the club, she didn't know about the tunnel system. When she walked into his office it was demolished and he was in a fine rage. Her first thought was he knew she had lied. He turned to see her and pointed at a chair.

"Sit." he ordered.

When she did he glared at her but she summoned every ounce of courage she had and stared back.

"Where were you last night Keira?"

"I... I..." she stammered now confused.

"You might as well tell him Pet, He knows." She saw Spike in the doorway sporting a mean black eye and it was already fading.

"Knows what? What did you tell him Spike?" she was beginning to panic.

"C’mon Luv, your daddy's a big boy."

"Shut up now Spike." Angel growled out. His parental instincts peaked. He pitched the monitor from the computer against the wall close to Spike who backed up a bit. Was that humour she saw in his eyes?

"We're all going back to Sunnydale. Getting your mother home, and you young lady are marrying Spike." he raged.

Keira went blank. Angel stared at the wall trying to calm himself. Almost amazed that she hadn't reacted to his game face.

Keira glanced at Spike and he winked at her. Then it clicked. It wasn't a dream after all. He had done this. Why? To redirect their anger maybe? Who knew? Was he trying to fix her problem? Why this way?

Too many questions.

\-----------------------------

Buffy pulled her rented Jeep out of the parking area of the condominium she had been at visiting an old Gypsy healer. He faxed willow the spell changes and was heading to her hotel when her cell phone rang. She pulled to the roadside and answered it.

Some bigwig from the watcher council informed her of the home situation and she was advised to return immediately. She asked if the call came from Giles. All the woman had said was A. O'Shea. Buffy disconnected and sat. Anger over whelmed her. She didn't think Keira would run away. She figured she just get help from Giles and Willow. And Spike, he was so dust. now Buffy headed for the first part of her journey home.


	5. Is it a Flashback or a History lesson?

One week later

Willow Green, full fledged witch, mother of two, wife to Sunnydale High music Teacher Oz Green; waited pacing, not quite so patiently for her best friend's plane to taxi to the airport building.

After almost 18 years she was still a dedicated research woman now, helper to Giles, God Mother of Keira, devoted mother and wife. A mother. After all she had been through she was finally a mother. She had miscarriages, and a stillbirth. Oz got a vasectomy, his beloved was dying inside and he couldn't give her children that would live due to his on going condition, you know the one where he turns into the family dog three days a month. After Giles and Joyce got married and had their daughter Elizabeth, aka Lizzie, Joyce approached Willow with an idea. Neither had spoken to their respective spouses until they were sure of the particulars.

Oz had agreed right away but Giles paled and babbled and mumbled until Willow took pity on him and said "artificial insemination." Oz had told her she was wicked but grinned the whole time. Giles calmed and straightened his tie.

"Of course. Uh, what does it entail?" But because he had agreed there was no backing out but he blushed terribly about the specimen getting part and Willow's description of the kind of material that would be in the room for his use of gaining that specimen. Now she had happy, healthy, 6 year old twins... a boy and a girl. Giles and Jenny.

The Jenny had been Joyce's Idea. Giles had baulked at first but Joyce who was actually quite acute to everything but often played not, had reasoned. "You loved her and lost her to death honey. You didn't just stop loving her." Her understanding that Jenny would always have a piece of his heart made him love Joyce all the more.

Willow came out of her remembrance when she saw the blond head bobbing in the crowd looking for her.

"Buffy. Here." She called. Before she knew it Buffy hugged her tight. Both women were crying in their happiness to see each other.

"You got my stuff?" Buffy asked.

"Yup, all set. You say go and it’s done." Willow said and they went home.

Home. Now there was a strange thing. On Buffy's twenty-fifth birthday Willow's gift had been immortality. The watcher council had bought and given their oldest, strongest, immortal Slayer the mansion. Angel never knew whom he had sold it too. He would have really flipped.

Buffy had told Giles she had a plan. He was hesitant about anything to do with the mansion. In the alcove off the main room where Angelus had tortured Giles they carefully placed the statue of Acathla, now decaying over time. Sledgehammers in hand Buffy invited the Ripper to come out and play and together Slayer and Watcher destroyed the statue to rubble and dust with it went Spike's wheel chair and Miss Edith. Together they laid the brickwork to completely seal the room. Willow made a spell that made the whole area so impermeable a nuclear bomb couldn't affect it. Acathla was forever sealed. Then Giles, Joyce, and Lizzie moved into the east side of the mansion and Buffy and Keira took over the west side.

It became Slayer central. The library became enormous. It had been reconditioned and renovated and barely resembled the place it had been before. Buffy had set up a cell in the large dank cellar for Oz when he got out of hand, it wasn't very often, and what was once a torture chamber had been remade into a training room. Willow and Oz had bought a home in the same area to be close. Xander and Cordy got the large house next to it as gift from Cordy's doting father for their wedding present.

Buffy sighed.

"What?" Willow asked from the drivers seat.

"Xander and Cordy." Buffy said not needing to say more. As if of the same mind both women remembered.

Cordelia Chase had returned from LA to visit her clique friends and had seen Xander. He was leaving Oz and Willow's. In full uniform on his way back to the army base. She had stopped her car in front of his and gotten out. Willow had watched the whole thing. Xander cut a very handsome figure. Who could resist? She walked up to him, her usual confident self.

"Xander Harris." she said

"Cordelia." he said with a nod.

"Xander... I... I still love you,” she had said meekly.

He stared at her, taking it in, and nodded.

"Cordy, I'm not going through this again. I'm so sorry you were hurt. You left. I loved you, and you left."

"Oh Xander..."

"I'm not finished Miss Chase." he said and she looked at his very stern face.

"Park your car. We're going for a drive." He said so sternly that Willow had to suppress a giggle.

Cordelia did as he said. Only after the wedding had Willow and Buffy been fed the details, the really juicy ones. Now long gone was Cordelia Chase, Debutante; but now living happily was Cordy Harris, mother of 6. Who knew? They had two of their own and Cordy almost died the second time. She had her tubes tied and they adopted four more children. She was always bringing home strays as well. By helping them get on their feet and sending them off better for knowing the down to earth, honest, and kind Cordy of today. Xander doted on her and his children, never once complaining. Oh they'd bitch to each other once in a while but now, as before it was more foreplay than anything else.

Pulling into the circular driveway Buffy immediately noticed the reconditioned newly painted black Cadillac with the windows blackened.

"Oh yeah, they got here this morning." Willow said.

"I noticed." Buffy said and they headed inside.

Spike pulled into the driveway with his usual zest. It was about 2 hours to sunrise. The three went into the mansion. Angel was freaked when Keira said that was where they lived.

It looked so different yet somewhat the same. It was comfortable cosy almost. There was something different about the main hall. He stared at a wall he knew was not there before. Keira walked up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder, touching her father for the first time she explained.

"Then mom had this Idea to get rid of the thing. They moved it in the room, where, well you know. Then her and Grandpa Rupert smashed it. There's a wheel chair and a doll with no eyes in there too. Though she never said why. Major ick factor though."

Spike snorted and then smiled. Angel was amazed.

"Uh, another thing she did was lock your room. She said one day you'd want the stuff in it. She did the same for his room and the psy... I mean Drusilla. My mom is very weird. It's in our half of the house over..."

"We know where Pet." Spike said faintly.

"Well, uh, the keys are in the big desk in my mom's room, I'll go get them." she said and disappeared. When she returned Angel and Spike were talking in hushed tones.

"I want to see the basement Keira." Angel said.

"Oh well you can't. I think. I.... Uh just let me check first." She raced off but they followed. She was well ahead of them when they heard the deep growl and a "That's not very nice."

As Angel and Spike appeared behind her something lunged at the heavy bars of the cage.

"Oz." Angel said quietly.

Keira nodded.

"Had to make sure he was locked in. Must be the stress of my disappearing normally he's harmless." she said then calmed her uncle with soft words and scratching behind his ears.

"Now what did you want to see? It's all been redone. Especially the rumpus room." She said walking through the opening to the main part of the open basement. Many rooms had been destroyed to make it a large open area, with mats and equipment. Weapons lined the walls.

"Rumpus room?" They had asked her together.

"Torture chamber." she said flatly as she hit a light switch.

"Except for that." She said pointing to a set of manacles and chains still connected to the wall. Angel grimaced and Spike laughed.

"Why?" Angel asked wishing as soon as he did he hadn't.

"For you. She said payback was a bitch." With that Keira left and Spike rolled on the floor unable to control his fit laughter.

Angel growled at him.

"Oh come on Mate..." Spike sat up " You'll love it, you know you will."

"But there of all the places where...." his voice drifted.

"Poetic justice. A place of punishment. Probably the only ones she couldn't get out because they were made specifically to hold you." Spike reasoned.

"You don't think she would." Angel asked.

"She's not Dru, Angel. She isn't going to hurt you much." Spike laughed at the look of horror on Angels face.

They both went to their respective rooms. Sleep over took them before either could look into the contents of them. Around 3 in the afternoon Keira returned from school to find Spike in black jeans only lounging on her bed. Reading her diary. She fumed but didn't say a word.

She then heard a lot of shouting.

"Angel, I know she said that but none of it is true. She lied to you." Giles said calmly watching Angel go into game face pacing and swearing in Gaelic.

Buffy walked through the front door to hear the screaming and yelling and cursing she knew was pure pissed off Angel. Willow quickly and left. Buffy took a deep breath and headed to the library, the source of the commotion.

She held back her first giggle. Giles calm and unafraid, Angel in game face looking ready to kill.

"Honey, I'm home,” she sang.

Angel stopped dead and stared.

"Buffy" Giles said and stood. He moved and embraced her. They were no longer shy about the closeness they had as Slayer/Watcher and now family.

"So glad you're home." Angel calmed, so did his features. She did giggle then, only to be answered a low sensual rumble.

"Yes, well, fill me in later." Giles said making a hasty retreat.

"Buffy." he whispered as she closed in on him.

"Seems we have a problem,” she said. Moving closer than she should have just to make him want her all the more.

"Yeah, she... lied to me... and?" he couldn't finish. She had pressed close to him and nipped his chin. His hands in clenched fists at his sides, knuckles white.

"And fucked Spike." she finished kissing his neck and caressed his cheek.  

Her cell phone rang. She forgot it was in her hand.

"Hello... Yup. Now would be a really good time. Thanks. "

"Angel have a seat. This'll only take a minute."

He sat looking at her confused. She was so calm about the Spike thing.

He felt his chest start to burn and doubled over. The pain shot through him, his eyes glowed amber and when he came out of it his head was in Buffy's lap.

He was in a daze.

"Buffy, what did you do?"

"Willow's a full fledged witch. I found the missing piece of the spell to anchor your soul."

"So this means."

"That means you're talking and should be doing,” she said just before she kissed him with all the passion she had put away only for him.

Angel moved so fast Buffy found herself on her back, clothes being pulled away but not torn off her. In return she pulled at Angels clothes just as fast. Lust built from their long separation built between them. The need so intense it overwhelmed them. Angel knelt between her legs gazing at her beauty. It still amazed him just how beautiful she was. She was finally his. Her lowered his body pressing against her entire length with his own hissing in the pleasure he felt from her intense heat.

"Angel please, I just can't wait." Buffy pleaded just as his mouth descended on hers. She spread her legs and he pressed against her making her arch. She was so wet and hot he knew how this was going to be. Hard, fast and intense. He slid home growling hiding his face in her neck. She felt him fight the change as he stilled inside her still growling.

"Angel let it happen you can't hurt Me.,” she whispered. The only encouragement he needed. He plunged into her mercilessly and she bucked up against him hard. Had she been mortal her pelvis would have shattered with the intensity. Angel had been in game face from the moment he entered her. Unable to come out of it. But she accepted him no matter. She touched him, kissed him caress the ridges of his forehead. Only stopping when she came almost forcing him out of her with its force. He shifted her head and licked her neck. "Oh Angel..... Yesss." She cried out and he sunk his fangs into her drawing what he needed so desperately to crash over with her as she came again with him. Finally he just licked her wound as it healed quickly.

"I love you Buffy," he said letting his eyes finally meet her.

She stroked his face till he calmed completely and the demon visage faded.

"Angel, I love you so much." she said and kissed him lightly causing him to sigh. He moved to his elbows and looked down at her.

"Now about our daughter." he said and she smiled liking the sound of his voice finally saying that.

"Buffy, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, I was so stupid, I should have been here for you."

"Angel, I didn't try very hard to convince you I was so ashamed. The way you looked at me when you realized the truth."

"Baby, I know now that you loved me for me no matter what I was or am. You are my life, my sun. With out you I am nothing. Just a shell. You make me whole."

"Oh Angel." They kissed again.

Eventually separating to discuss what to do about Keira and Spike.


	6. Start of something... sensual

Keira glanced at the clock on her bed stand. 11:00. She should be tired.

But she sat, incredibly uncomfortable that he stared at her after he read her diary. She should have stopped him but she didn't. She had nothing to hide. She was trying really hard to read the SAT study guide in front of her but hadn't turned a page in 15 minutes. She had already changed into her sweats for bed hoping he'd get the hint and leave.

"Keira." Spike said from the bed... she had been trying hard to ignore his presence not knowing his heightened senses had picked up her arousal again. His voice caused her to close her eyes. She swallowed and turned to face him trying to be brave about it.

"What?" she opened her eyes and his had darkened. She couldn't help but look him over again.

"I thought you might like to know your mums very happy," he said

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Listen carefully." he said watching her close her eyes and go red as she heard "Oh Angel....... Yesss."

Her blush deepened hearing the roar that followed.

"Come here Cutie." he said. Keira moved faster than he could have imagined she would, hiding her face in his chest. Spike instinctively wrapped his arms around her, chuckling at her response. Everything about her cried innocence, he liked that. A lot. She moaned slightly.

"What is it pet?" he asked her stoking her hair removing the braid and combing it out with his fingers.

"They're so loud about it." She whispered.

"Luv you have no Idea." she felt him chuckle again and looked up and went to pull away only to be held tight and have his cool lips descend on hers.

He coaxed her mouth open gently and deepened the kiss using his tongue to draw hers out. She gasped from the pleasure of it. Her body tingling. Keira tried to shift her position to get closer to him and her hand landed accidentally but precisely on his denim clad hard cock. The growl that erupted from him startled and aroused her further. She pulled her hand away only to have him grab it and put it back.

Keeping his hand on hers he applied enough pressure to bring him closer to the release he so desired not caring how he got it as long as it happened.

Her arousal assaulted his senses then she squeezed him through the taut denim. Spike arched into her hand and came undone. He gave a small shout into her mouth and cursed. He had to back off but she had made him so hard. He pushed away from her. Spike stood away from the bed facing the wall trying to calm his features down.

Keira was in a daze. Yet pleased. She had done that to him. He was gorgeous, experienced and a master vampire and little old plain Keira Summers had sent him over the edge.

Spike waited until his human features returned before turning to face the girl on the bed. Taking an unneeded breathe through his mouth his tongue picked up the scent of her making his body more than eager again. She was smiling, that threw him off guard a bit, he was afraid he had scared her.

He finally found his voice.

"Found that amusing did you Pet?" he said in a low sensual purr.

"No... It’s just. WOW."

He looked at her strangely and his eyebrow rose.

"I mean I... me ... I did that to you." she said shyly

"Why are you so surprised?" he just didn't get it any more than he understood her diary.

"I'm just so plain."

He leaned down and kissed her for head.

"Keira you are anything but plain." then he left her room.

Keira stared at the closed door. He was so worked up. However the need to hunt hit her. She needed to feed badly. She had to chance sneaking out. It had been weeks since she had hunted and fed. Her mother would freak. How does one tell her vampire slaying mother that her daughter required blood once in a while? Keira threw on her shoes and leather jacket. She climbed out her bedroom window and jumped the three stories to the ground with making a sound. She never killed just fed on one or two each time she had to. Keira ran off the property into the forest and headed for town.

Spike dressed and got ready to leave the mansion for find a bite when Buffy stopped him.

"Where's Keira?"

"In her room Slayer. Right where I left her." The round house sent him flying into a wall.

"She is not in her room I just checked." She advanced.

"Now Baby, don't hurt him." Angel said from behind her. "If she's run off we may need him to find her."

Spike looked relieved just as her fist hit his chit his head turning with the force of the blow.

"Bloody hell Angel, call her off,” he said getting angry.

"Fine. Let’s go look for her." Buffy said backing away from Spike.

"If she ran it's my fault I'll go." Spike said and headed for the door.

"He's right Buffy. Spike, you touch her and I hold you still for the Slayer understand?" Angel said his voice far to calm.

Spike nodded and left. He took in a deep breath and picked up her scent right away. He followed it. The first thing he came across was a young high school student passed out on a bench, looking closer the boy wasn't dead just suffering a severe case of anemia. Spike chuckled

"Well, I bet mummy and daddy don't know about that little inheritance."

He watched from a distance at the new Slayer doing her job while Giles patiently watched. He kept going the scent stronger now. He found 3 more anemic people before he spotted her sitting on a head stone in one of the older cemeteries. She was just sitting swinging her feet looking ahead. She felt him close. She knew she was safe.

"Well Cutie, you've been busy. You left quite a trail. Are you full yet?"

She laughed, "I don't know what you mean."

"Now now Pet, barely left anything for me to finish off."

She looked at him.

"It's my nature pet. I wasn't that hungry it did the job."

"Spike.... Jeez... your not supposed to kill them." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm a demon Luv, It's what I do."

She shook her head.

"Don't let my mother hear that." she muttered. He moved in front of her.

"I won't. However you should discuss this with Angel since you obviously can't tell you mother." She shuddered.

"I'll try but it'll be weeks before the urge hits again, I'll wait a little. Do they know I left?"

Spike nodded. She stood and he stepped back he didn't need her to feel or see how turned on her feeding or his own had made him again.

"C’mon little one lets go home."

Spike entered through the front door and Keira climbed up and through her window. The boom was lowered.

"KEIRA SHANNON SUMMERS GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW." her mother bellowed.

Her mother never raised her voice. Keira quickly brushed her teeth and took off the jacket before rushing downstairs.

Coming into the main room she saw her tiny Slayer mother holding Spike against the wall his throat.

"MOM!" she said louder than she thought.

Seeing the look in her daughters eyes she let go of Spike and he backed carefully away.

"Thanks, Slayer." He said sarcastically rubbing at his neck.

"Don't thank me yet fang boy." she quipped

Angel cleared his throat.

"Keira we're gonna discuss this later, but right now Angel wants to talk to you." her mother said. Then with a nod from Buffy, Angel took his daughter the wrist and dragged her into the kitchen. Keira shrieked as she found herself tossed over her fathers lap as he sat and the first smack hit her behind, the sweat material doing little to protect her.

Buffy winced at the sound only to find herself pulled into a comforting embrace.

"Cover your ears slayer." Spike said as he held the shuddering slayer/mother.

By the time he was done Angel's hand stung and Keira was a sobbing mass.

He stood her before him.

"Keira..." She looked at him through the tears.

"Don't ever lie to me again. I'm not your mother. I won't hesitate to repeat this if you do, are we clear?" She sniffled still sobbing, nodding.

He stood and embraced her, she allowed it and he heard a very faint "I'm sorry Daddy." His whole perspective changed at that second. Guilt washed over him for punishing her so harshly.

When the kitchen was silent Spike released Buffy who had started to cry herself.

"Now now Slayer, you knew what he was going to do. She'll be all the better for it. As for Angel the guilt will eat him alive."

Buffy had to grin at Spike.

"Your such a likeable jerk you know that."

"Hey don't go soft on me slayer."

Angel and Keira appeared. Spike was right Angel felt guilty, Keira was still sobbing slightly, but she rushed to her mother.

"Are you happy now Mate, feel better after the ass tanning?" Spike asked Angel after seeing Keira's tear stained face.

"Spike, I spanked her and feel bad enough about it, but she lied."

"I know that Angel... bloody hell." Spike said realizing he had just let Angel know he knew she lied.

"I warned her what you'd do Angel she just didn't listen."

"When was this? The night you took it upon yourself to fuck my daughter." Angel’s eyes started to glow.

"Bloody fucking hell Angel, don't go getting all brassed off again, I told you I'd marry her. I won't back out."

"See that you don't Spike." Angel said leaving his childe standing there.

Keira went up to her room and laid on her stomach trying to calm her self in her studies. There'd be no way she could go to school tomorrow.

Spike waited till he heard Angel talking to Giles in the library before sneaking up to Keira's room. He walked in like he had every right to.

He shut the door and leaned against it.

"It locks" was all she said wanting desperately to piss someone off.

He smirked sensing that he reached behind himself clicking the lock into place. He moved from the door to the side of the bed and crouched in front of her so they were eye level.

"Keira?"

She looked at him. So bloody innocent she had no idea what he was capable of. So he told her, sort of.

"I'm going to take you. And you will make noise, lots of it, and then they are going to get really pissed. You have to send me away, I can't bring my self to do it."

"You mean..."

"Yes pet I do, several times, I need you... Bloody hell, I want you so badly Keira I ache for you and only you."

He touched her face.

"But I'm so pl...." his finger on her mouth halted her speech.

"You Luv are beautiful. Now be a good girl and tell me to leave."

"Just for now, not forever right?"

He nodded.

"Okay Spike, you have to leave now." he kissed the top of her head

"Thank you Pet." and he left.

Keira heard harsh words in the hall before a knock came to her door. She was beginning to feel like her room was grand central station.

"Come in," she said looking up to see Angel walk into her room. Without saying a word he took her computer chair and moved it so he was sitting in front of her looking down.

"What?" she said exasperated.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I have a sore butt, thank you."

"Good. As long as you’re okay. Now lets have a little chat shall we. Let´s see. I warned you about lying to me."

She nodded and swallowed nervously.

"Now I'm gonna ask you a question maybe more and your going to give me answers honest ones. If you don't I say 5 for each lie I catch you in."

He looked very serious.

"Where's my mother?"

"Out."

"Oh."

"So shall we start?" She nodded slowly.

"Other than the obvious, did you lie about anything else that happened in LA?" She hesitated and he added. "Sit up Keira."

Groaning she sat wincing the pain reminding her how to answer.

She nodded slowly.

"About?"

"Its like a half a lie really about Spike."

"Do go on."

"We did do stuff but not the whole deal, close but not quite."

"I think you're still going to marry him." Angel said wondering about that one "Anything else?"

She looked at him he could see she was unsure about trusting him.

"Okay. Did you forget to tell me something about your pedigree maybe?"

"You know." she said a little shocked.

"At first I didn't. But I'm going to go total share mode with you on this. You see a full-fledged vampire has a keen sense of smell. Like I could tell you had been with Spike as soon as he came into my apartment. And just the same, I could tell you had brushed your teeth before coming downstairs tonight. It may have hid the scent of blood from your mother but not from me. Not only that I could tell Spike had fed as well. Want to talk about that?"

"No." She looked away from him.

"Don't you think it's kind of silly to be embarrassed? I live off of blood. But I get mine from the blood bank. Or Willies."

"I don't kill," she said quietly.

"Is that how he found you tonight?"

She nodded.

"Well he did it for you."

She nodded again.

"How often?"

"Every couple of weeks it gets really strong. It started when I was 16. It's hard to fight after three weeks. I know I'd really hurt someone if I waited longer."

"Okay, here's the deal. Next time when you can't deal with it any longer I want you to come to me. We'll get you started on packaged blood. Takes a little getting used to but you will. And I'll talk to Spike about his hunting. I don't want you alone up here with him any more."

She yawned and he glanced at the clock.

"Agreed?" he asked and she nodded sleepily

"Good. Now get some sleep. Your mom said you don't have to go to school tomorrow."

"Are you gonna tell her?"

"Yes, I am Keira. It'll be okay." He left her room.


	7. Truth be Known

Angel curled in behind Buffy in bed, not really feeling bad that he had lied to his daughter about her not being home. He just didn't want any running to mommy going on. She wiggled and he moaned he was ready for her.

"How'd your talk go?" she asked.

"All right." he said nuzzling her neck.

"Angel?"

"Hmmmm"

"Were you right? Does she feed?" Buffy's concern stopped him. He sighed pulled away slightly and stretched. He had really hoped to forgo this talk until after they had some fun. His reaction to her question told her all she needed to know.

"Damn Angel." Buffy moved to her back and looked at her lover.

"No wonder activity's been up."

"For about a year?"

"Yeah...no, that long? Oh Angel my baby..." she hid her face into his chest then.

"No more okay. She's going to let me help her handle this. I'll go back make the arrangements I need and be back before she goes through this again. For both of you, I'll be here." Buffy nodded and kissed him lightly.

"I haven't been around this much for a year, She used to tell me everything now I'm a stranger."

"Baby, how was she going to tell you? She's so young. She says she doesn't kill. However I think Spike took care of that for her tonight."

"Great."

"I'll deal with Spike when we get up tomorrow." he said then pressed his arousal into her hip.

"Now can we get to the really important stuff." he whispered his voice like a velvet caress.

"Oh you mean that pressing matter,” she giggled getting the response she loved so much.

Angel’s lips descended on hers, not a patient gentle kiss but a passionate demanding one. His hand caressed her breasts fingers twisting the taught nipples ever so lightly. He growled in a low rumble and could practically smell the moisture pour from her. His kiss moved from her lips to cheek to neck and to the nipples he loved so much. As he suckled at one he played mercilessly with the other. Buffy gasped and pressed up into him. Then she cried out, he had made her orgasm from that alone. He loved how she reacted to him. He moved lower now wanting to feed on the precious fluid from her orgasm.

\--------------------------------

Keira moaned the dream was back oh she liked this dream. He was moaning saying her names as he lapped greedily at her core.

"Keira. Look at me." the pressure built inside her. She opened her eyes once again it wasn't a dream. She moaned his name. "Spike..."

She watched the demon between her thighs lick and suck at her. He glanced up and saw her, "Like to watch me Pet?" She nodded and he put more attention into his movements. She came in waves her fluid washing over his tongue, dripping on his chin. He sucked until her orgasm ebbed and slowly kissed his way up her body kissing her thoroughly letting her taste the fluid from her release.

\--------------------------------------

Angel bared his teeth and slowly but gently made a small slice in her swollen labia. Buffy arched into his mouth. He lapped hungrily at her fluid blood mix. Her thighs tightened around his head and he sucked hard on her clit sending her over the edge again. Giving her no chance to calm he rested back on his knees yanking her hips to his entering her hot tight flesh in a single thrust, pounding relentlessly just before collapsing on her, biting into her neck roaring as he came hard feeling her tighten in a final orgasm milking him completely.

\-----------------------------------

Keira could feel Spike's hard cock thru his jeans pressing into her, seeking the friction he needed so badly. Her moisture soaking thru his jeans leaving a wet stain. Her hands caressed his back as she licked his face clean of her own juices, the eroticism of it sending him spiralling.

"Keira." he all but snarled. His face long from shifting back to his human mask. Keira instinctively bared her neck in submission Spike lost control and dove at her throat piercing the skin and sucking hard. He felt his fluid burst forth soaking his jeans further. He yelled her name loudly and roared against her throat.

\--------------------------------

As Angel calmed against his enchantress he heard the only other male vampire in the house roar with completion and scream his daughter's name. Buffy heard it too. Angel tensed and Buffy moaned. Angel went to get up and Buffy stopped him.

"Angel honey, what's done is done we'll deal tomorrow." she said surprised at her own calm.

"She agreed." he grimaced.

"Uh huh, let me think, we're you allowed in my room, Should I really have been alone in your apartment with you, Would you have had sex with me that night the first time if I hadn't initiated it?"

"No, No, and No, but I know Spike."

"And I know our daughter, she can be very persuasive."

Angel flinched at her use of the same word spike had used to irk him.

"Besides, if she said they haven't they haven't I believe her."

Angel didn't like it, his 200 plus year old sensibilities were screaming it was wrong but he agreed to deal with Spike when he woke the next evening.

\--------------------------

Keira held Spike to her throat keening until he pulled was from his licking to speed the healing.

"Sorry pet." he said meekly.

"That was great,” she said still panting.

"Better when I'm in you. Trust me Luv." he kissed her and rolled off her. Covering them both and curling around her body holding her till she relaxed and slept. The last thing she heard was Spike whispering mine, over and over again.

\--------------------------------

Angel awoke before sunset to see Buffy come out of the bathroom in a towel. He moaned knowing she wasn't coming back to bed and went to shower himself.

Buffy sat on the bed ogling him as he dressed making it harder. He had to get his mind off her and quick or they'd get nothing done.

"Angel, if they haven't yet, do they have to get married?" Buffy asked.

Angel made a strangled sound.

"Well after last night, I doubt that and even if that isn't what we heard what we did hear was the equivalent, as far as Spike will be concerned anyway. He's made an irreversible bond with her, in his eyes she already belongs to him."

"Like you and me lover?" she said in a sultry voice.

Angel moved toward her. "We are never going to get out of here,” he said in mock complaint.

Buffy grinned wickedly only to find herself flat on her back with an incredibly aroused vampire hovering over her.


	8. Who's that Vamp?

Spike woke late in the afternoon, alone in Keira's small bed. He stretched and realized he wasn't alone in the room. Looking towards the door he saw Angel leaning back in a chair against it watching him.

"Morning Sunshine." The sarcasm was thick from Angel. Spike moaned dreading this and sat up.

"Morning Mate." Spike said trying to read Angel’s mood but wasn't able too. Angel could smell Keira all over him and the scent of Spike's release as well.

"Spike, Spike, Spike. I have a bit of a problem." Angel sat forward, his eyes hard, like he wanted to rip out Spike's throat. Spike was instantly reminded of Angelus.

"What is that Mate?" he said trying to figure things out but the tremor in his voice gave away his fear. As Angelus, Angel was a cruel son of a bitch and Spike knew first hand about that cruelty. Angel watched Spike get more nervous the second. Spike kept wondering if Angel had lost his soul again. Angel had dressed carefully in Leather pants and black silk shirt, heavy boots nothing soft about his look at all. If Spike could have hyperventilated he would have.

Angel looked at his childe and grinned a very evil grin. He was getting the response he wanted.

"Spike my boy, you wouldn't believe it. I bedded my woman, fed from her. Being immortal, hey can't kill her but her blood packs one hell of a punch. You've killed two slayers Spike, remember their blood, like fine wine." Angel stood straight and tall. Spike shuddered. "Put me back to a strength I haven't felt in a good 18 years. You're getting the picture."

Spike's mouth went dry and past experience told him not to move or speak.

"Here's the deal Spikey old boy. I heard last night. Funny thing about parental instincts they sneak right up on you and boom, they make you vicious to protect your young. Stand up Spike."

Spike stood slowly and it was all Angel could do not to laugh.

"What do you want?" Spike asked quietly ready to flinch away.

"Your gonna learn to stop killing and leave Keira alone till after the wedding." Angel said and started to chuckle at the shock on Spikes face.

"C’mon Spike, you deserved a little scare."

"Bloody hell Angel." he sat heavily and closed his eyes "Don't ever do that to me again."

"Can you feed and not kill Spike or do I have Willow work her magic on you."

'I won't be a pansy wuss like..." Angel grabbed him the throat and held him off the ground then against the door with a loud bang.

"Funny thing about this new spell though I'm not as patient as I used to be." Angel said and dropped Spike.

"Jesus Bloody H Christ Angel must you." came from the floor.

Angel helped Spike up.

"Yes I must. Now the soul deal. It'll hurt like hell but you'll deal a lot better than I did. You'll have help."

"Let me think on it." Spike said pulling from Angel's grip.

"And leave her alone."

Spike's face shifted and he glared at his sire.

"Tell me Angel how did you feel the first time you saw the slayer?"

"Spike....I..."

"Yeah I thought so. I'll back off but not all the way Mate." Spike said and stormed out of the room.


	9. Cleaning Up Is Hard To Do.

Spike went to his room and took a good look around this time. Buffy had kept their rooms carefully clean and organized. There were no signs of his time in the wheelchair. Things that he thought would have been long gone put away with care.

He had one thing to let go of and he got a key out of his night stand and headed for Druscilla's room.

It was the same as it had been but cleaner. The slayer had hated Dru yet she had done this. She had kept all the stupid dolls and dresses.

He heard a noise behind him and realized she was there. Buffy had been on her way to the main floor when she saw Spike looking around Dru's room.

"You didn't have to do this you know,” he said but not looking at her.

"She didn't ask for the life she had." Buffy said, "How'd she go Spike?" Spike sighed.

"She got sick again, so weak and strangely lucid. She begged me to let her go for three months. I let her suffer slayer for three months, I loved her I didn't want her gone, and she was my life. Finally I couldn't take her suffering so badly and let her go. I took her head as she requested. No pain that way."

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Spike that must have been so hard." He only nodded. She saw the blood tears streaking his face and turned him to face her then simple held him as he cried into her shoulder. Buffy spoke in soft soothing tones.

Angel watched unseen from the doorway. Buffy's capacity for forgiveness and compassion had never ceased to amaze him.

Spike finally calmed and apologized about her bloody shirt. She smiled

"It's Okay Spike."

"I want to pack it all up, and put it away, I can't get rid of it yet but I will one day."

Buffy nodded and went to find boxes, giving Angel a soft smile as she left the room

"Do you want help?" Angel asked still standing in the doorway.

"No. I can do it." was said quietly. Angel moved into the room.

"Why didn't you tell me about Dru?"

"I don't know." Spike replied with a small shrug. He picked up one of Druscilla's favourite dolls, sans eyes of course.

"This was the one she liked when she was mad at Miss Edith.....Why did she do all this mate, she should have cleaned out our rooms and burnt it all." It was more of an annoyed whine tone of voice. He was also greatly annoyed with his confused feelings all of a sudden.

"She didn't hate us enough." Angel said flatly.

"She hated my Dru more than enough."

"I think she felt sorry for her. Buffy always see the big picture of things. She has the capacity for compassion of St. Theresa."

Buffy walked in on the conversation. She put down the boxes and tape.

"I did hate her." she said quietly "But strangely enough I understood her."

Both males looked at her like she had suddenly grown 3 heads. 

"I know, I know, it sounds really lame, but she didn't ask angel to turn her just like I didn't ask to be the chosen one. I hated her for fucking Angel. Just like she hated me for always being able to get his attention. In her eyes you were both hers, in my eyes Angel was still mine. It was a total cat fight happening, anyhow you can't change the past so why dwell."

Buffy left the room not wanting to discuss it further.

"Maybe I could use a hand after all Angel."

Together they both carefully packed away the room. Including the furniture and moved it into one of the storage rooms in the huge basement.


	10. Abandoned

3 days later

Keira came home from school Friday afternoon to find that Spike and Angel had gone back to LA to settle what they had to there and hire a manager for the club. Giles told her that her mother had gone as well.

*How fair is that* she thought to herself. Spike had barely spoken to her since the night he had spent in her bed, because of that she had not spent much time in it herself.

She lingered in the library watching her grandfather train with the new slayer, and then when the slayer left she watched him researching prophesies.

Giles watched his grand daughter carefully noting her trying not to look like she was lingering.

"Keira?"

She peeked around a shelf at him.

"What's wrong?"

She shrugged.

Giles motioned for her to join him at the large table where he sat.

Keira sat but shifted nervously.

Giles was once again reminded of Buffy during her days as the only slayer.

"Do you want to tell me something?” he asked softly.

"I was just lonely." she said and sighed.

"Lonely, sweetheart in this house, how can that be?"

"I know...but...it's just that....oohhhh you just don't understand." She left running to her room crying.

Giles watched the door shut behind her.

"That went well,” he said out loud. He followed her and she would only talk to him thru the door. He was about to get Joyce when an angry thought hit him and he went to his office to use the phone.

Keira had flopped on her bed crying and told her grandfather she was fine, but she was far from fine. Why didn't they understand? She had no friends save her mothers friends and family, Spike was the closest she had to a real friend and even he didn't understand how she felt.

Ugly, alone, a geek, to smart, shy. All of those things she saw when she looked in the mirror.

She had no one; her mother took off for a year, during that whole Zac Hamlin incident when she was humiliated and devastated. She was a shadow at school. The only reason the teachers liked her was she didn't cause crap and did her work very well with out complaint. She had no social life beyond babysitting and research, oh and some slaying. Big deal she thought. She finally wept into her pillow till she fell asleep.

Giles waited for Buffy to answer her cell phone his ire raising.

"Hey Giles what's up?" Buffy said far to chipper.

"I'm afraid you have to come home Buffy you've been neglecting your duties." He said his tone brooked no disagreement.

"I have? Is there some new demon in town?"

"Not your slaying duties Buffy, You duties as a parent. Your daughter needs you and once again you are not here." He had gotten louder with each word and hung the phone up in her ear without any further explanation.

Buffy stared at the phone in her hand and hit the end button. Giles had never even said boo in her raising of Keira and now with a simple call she felt like she had been kicked in the gut.

Angel looked up from his desk; they were in his office at the club.

"I shouldn't have come Angel." her large hazel eyes started to fill.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he stood and went to her side but she stepped out of his reach.

"I have to go home, I left her again."

"Who? Keira?" he asked

Buffy nodded.

"What did Giles say to you?"

"How could I have been so stupid." she ignored Angel's question.

"Honey talk to me." he was getting worried.

"What kind of mother am I? I've practically ignored her for a year. I stayed away and she needed me. Now she needs me again and I'm not there."

The tears poured over now sliding down her cheeks.

"Is she okay? Is she hurt? What?"

Buffy didn't even hear him.

"I thought my mother was oblivious, and she knew nothing of my life at 17, I know all about my daughters life yet I'm the oblivious one." Angel decided it was better just to let her rant. But he hated her punishing herself.

"You know Angel she never really needed me. She was always so independent. Even when she was little she'd try so hard to do everything for herself. She indulged me allowing me to help her. I needed her. Now she needs me and I'm not there.

She finally moved into Angel's arms seeking comfort she felt she didn't deserve but needed.

"Okay, You go home. I'll follow as soon as I can."

She nodded and tried to calm down.

"Do you have pictures of her when she was little?" he asked trying to change the topic slightly.

"Didn't she tell you?"

"No."

"We have videos, she doesn't photograph well... strange thing too, she has a reflection." he chuckled

"No she didn't tell me."

He hugged her tighter just as Spike walked into the office to see Buffy crying into Angel’s chest now in soft sobs.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked.

"Keira." Buffy said.

"Is she all right?" he was feeling nervous now.

"Physically yes. Emotionally, I blew the mom gig. I gotta go home." Buffy said pulling away from Angel. "I need to call her." she said and dialed home.

"You want us to leave?" Angel asked.

"No, stay please." she said. She got her mother who bitched her out royally for five minutes before Keira was told she was on the phone.

"Hello, Mom?"

"Hi Honey, I heard you were having a bad day." Buffy closed her eyes fighting the tears that threatened to overwhelm her again.

Spike leaned against the door jam and Angel pretended to read papers scattered on his desk.

"I am." Buffy heard a sob and her heart clenched.

"Oh sweetie, don't cry please, I'm gonna come home."

"No mom you need to be with him."

"Keira if you need me than I need to be with you. You're number one with me always, I know it's been hard lately and hasn't seemed like it but you are more important to me than anything else."

"I'm just.....I'm so alone mom."

"I know honey..." A door slammed and Spike was gone.

"I'll leave tonight."

"No mom please stay. It's great that you called. Just hearing you has helped. But don't stay away to long 'kay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"If you change your mind...."

"Mom I love you."

"Love you too sugarplum. ."

Buffy put the phone down and took a deep cleansing breath.

"Where'd he go." she asked

"Where do you think he went Buffy? He's in love."

"They just aren't gonna make it to the wedding are they?"

Angel hugged her tightly.

"Baby they aren't going to make it till sun up." Angel said, "Not the way he drives."

Spike thought hard as he tossed what he wanted in his car. The rest was replaceable. What had he read in her diary? That boy, who kissed her and laughed in her face, got to find and kill him. Her feeling alone all the time, no friends, never dancing, never going out on a date. He had heard her tears over the phone he fumed now at himself. They had all left her and not told her. He had left her without a word, not saying he would be back or when, he had just left.

Spike gunned the engine and took off for Sunnyhell.


	11. Home Again

Leaving as close to sundown as he had, Spike hit Sunnydale before 11:00 pm. He screeched to a halt and got out of the car. He headed inside and went right for Keira's room. The door was open slightly and he heard the clicking of a mouse and keyboard. He peeked in and saw her in a short cut off top and panties that were almost non-existent, her long tresses up in a tight ponytail. His whole body reacted. He pushed the door open and leaned against the frame.

Keira looked up from her computer, he could see the surprise in her eyes.

"Hallo my Luv." he said his voice sultry.

"Spike." she whispered only seconds before she launched herself into his arms wrapping her long legs around his waist hugging him tight. The kiss he got would have taken his breath away if he had any. Keira ground her self into him making him moan and harder than he already was.

Spike moved into the room and kicked the door shut. He turned so her back was pressed against the door now and let his hands slide up under her top.

"Spike, please do something, anything..." she begged.

He growled and his face changed. He forgot all restraint he had and her innocence. He tore at her panties suddenly causing her to gasp. He fought to open his jeans now single minded on his task. He wanted her and he wanted to be in her now. He touched her roughly checking for readiness. As soon as he felt it he shifted his hips and pushed in roughly and thru the barrier he had forgotten about, she shouted into his mouth and he stilled.

"Sorry." he whispered but he didn't need to she started to move on him as soon as the shock passed. Her back hit the door with a dull thud in a steady rhythm. His growling got deeper and he felt her fangs graze his throat but was totally unprepared for her to sink them in. He dove at her throat and bit with her both joined at groin and mouth. Spike roared thru his orgasm and she cried out. She was panting when he was done. They both too relaxed to do much; he turned again and slid down the door with her still attached in his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder absently licking the wound she had made. "Mine." came to his ears in a whisper. He squeezed her "Mine." was repeated in a sigh as he did.

" I love you." She whispered

"I love you too pet." he said nuzzling her throat, licking her wound as she did his.

"Keira?"

"Hmmm..."

"When we're alone can you call me Will."

"Short for William?"

He nodded. And she smiled. "‘Kay"

"Bed?" he whispered.

"Mine's so small."

"Grab your robe Luv, Mines not."

Once she had her robe on and he did up his pants, he picked her up and carried her to his room.


	12. It's Always Fun And Games When Someone Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mom, what the hell is going on?" Buffy asked.
> 
> "Spike and Keira had a small incident." Joyce said uneasy.
> 
> \--------------------------------
> 
> He returned his attention to the boy, and made another cut lower closer to the withering penis that tried very hard to hide, but not in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here *** to Here *** if you need to skip the blood and gore

Angel and Buffy returned from LA late one night to yelling coming from the library. Giles was in full ripper mode, Buffy could tell from his voice. Joyce sat in the living room of the mansion with a grim look on her face.

"Mom, what the hell is going on?" Buffy asked.

"Spike and Keira had a small incident." Joyce said uneasy.

"Small, again you’re the queen of under estimation Mom, What the hell happened." Buffy said anger in her voice now. Angel laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy Buffy, maybe we should go talk to Giles,” he said pulling the petite slayer away much to Joyce's relief.

They walked into the library and Giles stopped his tirade and Glared at his Immortal slayer.

"Good your back, where you bloody well belong, now you cam help me deal with the terrible two here. Keira tell you mother about what 'fun' you and your 'lover' had tonight." Giles was concise when in 'ripper' mode and he stalked away.

Angel growled at Spike, Buffy looked at her Daughter.

"Well, lets have it. How did you manage to get your grandfather like that?" Buffy said.

Keira sighed. " Well it all started when Spike read my diary.........

Lying in Spike's bed together, Keira curled into his side, both satiated in the after glow of their rough bout of lovemaking. Spike was purring contentedly then it stopped abruptly.

"What is it?" Keira asked softly.

"That bloke from last year what was his name again?"

" Who? You mean Zac Hamlin....Why?"

"You want to have some fun pet,” he asked with an evil smile.

"Really???? What if we get caught??"

"Luv, I'm a master we won't get caught." Spike said and they both dressed and left the mansion unseen.

Zac Hamlin, slept soundly until he felt a tap on his shoulder, he opened his eyes to see Keira Summers smiling at him.

"Keira? What the hell.....How'd you..." then his world went black.

***

 

When Zac Hamlin woke, he was bound naked to a wall, and that Keira girl was making out with some tall blonde right there in front of him.

"Look Luv, he's awake." Spike said pulling away from his ladylove and walking to the boy.

"Who are you?? Why am I here??" the boy asked panicked.

"I don't remember giving you permission to speak BOY!!" spike said moving closer glaring at the boy.

"Did you know BOY that you made my girl cry? You humiliated her, and made her cry, now I'm for tears as much as the next bloke but not from my girl. I'm afraid you must pay the price." Spike said and Zac noticed Keira was smiling.

Spike slid into game face and the boy screamed "Keira help me please...." but he watched her eyes change and her grin became toothy.

Spike pulled out a log curved wicked looking knife, "Here's how I play mate, you pass out and I just wait till your up to before I continue, Your a brave one, how much can you take." He slid the knife along the boy’s chest leaving a deep gash, the boy was crying hysterically. Her scent of arousal hit spike and he turned and growled at Keira, "Get those off,” he said motioning to her jeans.

He returned his attention to the boy, and made another cut lower closer to the withering penis that tried very hard to hide, but not in time. The boy shrieked, and then fainted. Spike put down the knife and turned to Keira again who sat on an old burnt table in just her T-shirt, both feeling the bloodlust strongly, it made her bolder. She lifted her knees and planted her feet on the edge of the table, He watched every single little move she made, her thighs parted showing him the glistening dripping treasure that awaited him, he moved slowly forward as she slid her hand down and her fingers glides with ease over her slick sex.

He growled louder and undid his jeans closing the distance quickly.

Little did either know that the new slayer Karma had followed them to the old condemned burnt out factory and had seen it all?

Spike grabbed her hips and rammed himself into her fully in a thrust she moved her hands to balance herself and he roared at her to stop and do it more. He watched her fingers and himself plunging in and out of her, he grabbed her the hair, yanked her neck aside and bit tearing her flesh fucking her hard and feeding strongly they came in a flash both shouting out as it hit them. As they came back to earth, they kissed still without gentleness, and heard the boy moving and moaning behind them.

Karma did the only thing she could, she went to get her watcher, She knew she wasn't strong enough to handle Spike or Keira let alone as a team.

"Spike pulled out of her and did up his jeans but not the button, his hardness very apparent even to a casual observer, he was far form done with her yet. "You keep playing Luv. Just like that, I want the Boy to see you come see what he lost then I kill him for having the audacity to do so." Keira smiled, she loved this side of Spike now that she had found it and was more than happy to comply, her sex dripping further with both of the lovers releases she played and Spike yanked on the boys hair making him watch,

"Lovely isn't it, Boy, all red and glistening, bet you never thought you'd ever see a snatch quite like it. Tight too mate, so fucking tight, its incredible, too bad I cut off you dick, look at her as she comes" Keira was keening now close to the edge, this audience turning her on fully,

"Yes look at my love, that's it pet..... now...." he cooed at her and she came with a shriek to the sound Of Zac Hamlin's neck breaking.

Spike was on her in an instant thrusting deep and harsh forcing her to her back on the table, roaring as he released in her with a savage bite again.

Both lay panting, then the sound of footsteps and worried talking got their attention and they rushed to dress. They almost made it out of site when Keira heard "Keira What have you done!!!!" from her grandfather. Spike and Keira froze, both a bloody mess from the rough sex.

 

***

Giles removed his glasses and sneered at them "Home now!!!" Keira knew better than to argue and Spike knew if he didn't comply this new slayer would be the least of his worries.

"Then you guys showed up." Keira said quietly.

Spike was pulled from his chair and held the throat against the wall his sire.

Giles rubbed his eyes "Seems she's like you with the sharing Buffy, that my dear we did not need to hear." Giles said to Keira in reference to the sex.

Buffy moved into Keira's space and into her face with her own,

"You are in so much trouble young lady, I cant even begin to tell you how much, but I think you need another lesson in behavior from your father, hmmm, Angel what do you think."

"You bet lover, you take care of Spike, don't kill him though we have a wedding to perform, and then well, you know what ever." Angel said dropping spike and dragging Keira out of the room.

She was freaking, she did not want another spanking, and Angel could be relentless.

He gave her a shove into the small office Joyce had set up for his use and then a harsh push to make her sit in the chair there. He paced trying to gain some control of his temper.

"What the hell were you thinking Keira? What did that boy do to deserve that shit? Tell me.....NOW!!!" she jumped a bit nervous.

She told him of the incident.

"That's not enough reason."

She got brave then and took the wind out of his sails.

"Wasn't it, you did worse to the Scott asshole mom dated for like what two days." she yelled.

He gasped and spun to look at her.

"Don't even try to deny it, Uncle Oz saw the whole thing, I heard him telling Spike about it before you guys left for LA."

Angel growled and stormed out of the room, to find spike if he stayed with Keira he was afraid he'd really hurt her.

Spike hit the ground for the tenth time when Angel pulled Buffy away from him.

"Buffy stop, I have to tell you something." he said his voice tense.

"What!!!! Angel what is so important......"

"I did worse to Scott." Angel said and she looked at him then started laughing.

"Buffy this isn't funny, this is serious."

"Angel, I'm sorry but Scott, did you really think that anything ever....with Scott, Angel eeeeewww, Poor Scott, " she giggled.

"Honey, Angel, I guess you need not only to teach our Daughter and the Idiot here to feed from packaged blood, but for her to control the blood lust as well."

"Buffy, I can do it but he has to help, he's the problem, he's bringing it out of her."

Spike snorted.

Buffy and Angel glared at him

"What, oh like its all my fault, I didn't create her." Spike said.

Angel thru his arms in the air and Buffy grinned.

"Well, he was an little asshole..." she said.

Angel looked at her amazed.

"He hurt my baby Angel, had I known sooner how deeply I would have taken him out myself, a lot more neatly mind you but I am a mother, in more ways than one." Buffy said with a devilish grin. "Now if you'll excuse me boys I have a watcher to calm down."

She left Angel to deal with Spike and Keira's new lessons.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and the show belong to Joss Whedon, his team of writers. No infringement is intended. They are the masterminds we only borrow.
> 
> These were written in 1998. It has been in other archives a long time ago. Some of them don't even exist any more. I haven't written in over 7 years and would like to again but for now the old stuff has to do.
> 
> all mistakes are mine ...unbeta'd
> 
>  
> 
> will not be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and the show belong to Joss Whedon, his team of writers. No infringement is intended. They are the masterminds we only borrow.
> 
> These were written in 1998. It has been in other archives a long time ago. Some of them don't even exist any more. I haven't written in over 7 years and would like to again but for now the old stuff has to do.
> 
> all mistakes are mine ...unbeta'd


End file.
